Omedetou, Ichigokun!
by Fe Neac
Summary: Ichigo está comemorando seu aniversário, muito feliz por estar com seus amigos, mas sentindo falta de uma certa baixinha que avisou que não poderia vir... Mas uma bela surpresa o aguarda no final deste dia, que ele não pensou que poderia ser tão perfeito. péssima com sinopses, como sempre No Nyah!: .br/historia/244058/Omedetou Ichigo-kun/


**Bleach não me pertence, e sim a Tite Kubo sensei.**

_**Yo minna! Uma oneshot de aniversário para o nosso lindo moranguinho... ^.^. Espero que gostem, e que perdoem meus erros de português/japonês... Oneshot bobinha, um pouquinho de hot, porque, confesso, sou pervertida e simplesmente adoro escrever hentai IchiRuki #prontofalei. ^.^. Espero poder contar com seus lindos, vitaminados e maravilhosos reviews**_

Omedetou, Ichigo-kun!

- Muitas feeeelicidades! Muuitos aaaaanoos de vidaaaaaaaaaa! – o escandaloso Isshin guiava a cantoria do aniversario de certo rapaz de cabelos alaranjados. Nunca em suas vidas os convidados haviam escutado tamanha desafinação, mas a alegria contagiante de Isshin fazia com que todos sorrissem animados. Ou seria melhor dizer quase todos, já que o aniversariante trazia no seu rosto a rotineira carranca. – Vamos Ichigo! Faça o seu pedido! E então? Já sabe o que vai pedir?

-Etto... Deixe-me ver – colocou a mão no queixo e fingiu que pensava – Já sei! Que no próximo ano nenhum velho idiota me faça uma festa com balões coloridos, bolo de chappy e velinhas em forma de morango! – disse, sarcástico.

- Por que você é tão mal com seu velho pai? – Isshin já fazia uma de suas famosas cenas, dirigindo-se ao grande cartaz de Masaki – Ah, mamãe! Nosso filho rebelde está tratando seu velho pai com frieza, e bem no dia que o papai faz uma super festa dos sonhos para ele! Mas eu sei o porquê desta cara feia! Só porque a nossa linda terceira fil... – Isshin foi neste momento interrompido, pois precisou desviar de uma voadora que o rapaz lhe dava.

Logo os dois estavam travando intensa luta, enquanto os demais convidados saboreavam os quitutes feitos por Yuzu, e evitavam os delírios gastronômicos da Inoue. A única exceção era o pobre Ishida que, apesar de já estar verde, provava tudo o que a sua mais nova namorada lhe oferecia.

A festa prosseguiu animada até altas horas. Então, aos poucos, os convidados foram se despedindo, até que só a família Kurosaki restou na casa. Cansados, decidiram deixar a arrumação para o dia seguinte.

Bocejando, o morango foi para o banheiro, decidido a tomar um bom banho para livrar-se do cansaço da festa. Mas mais do que isso, Ichigo tentava se livrar da sensação de desapontamento que tinha. Afinal, _ela_ não viera... Sabia que a vida de uma tenente era cheia de responsabilidades, estava até mesmo cansado de repetir isto para si mesmo... Mas porque o coração batia tão dolorosamente com a ausência de sua pequena?

Abaixou a cabeça, deixando que a água caísse em seu pescoço e descesse livremente pelo corpo. A água quente era tão reconfortante... Desligando finalmente o chuveiro, se enxugou e enrolou a toalha no corpo, decidido a deixar a tristeza de lado. A festa fora ótima, seus amigos estavam aqui, e, tecnicamente, seu aniversário ainda não havia acabado. Dirigiu-se para o quarto com um pequeno sorriso, afinal, ainda havia tempo para ao menos uma ligação da morena.

Ichigo já estava alcançando a porta de seu quarto, quando foi atingido por um chute bem no meio de suas costas. Virou-se extremamente zangado.

- Já não basta tudo o que fez mais cedo? Quer me matar velho? – esbravejou com Isshin.

- Durma bem, filho rebelde! Mas não faça muito barulho! – Isshin respondeu, divertido.

- O que quer dizer, velho? – Ichigo perguntou, sem entender.

Isshin apenas lhe deu um sorriso entre malicioso e enigmático, e, dando as costas ao filho, dirigiu-se para o próprio quarto, pensando que seu jovem filho era, sem sombra de duvida, um idiota.

Ichigo suspirou diante da atitude do pai. Seu velho era, sem dúvida, um perfeito idiota. Virou-se e entrou no quarto, cabisbaixo, pensando no que Isshin teria querido lhe dizer. Fechou a porta e levantou a cabeça, pronto a dirigir-se para a cama. Entretanto, congelou no lugar onde estava, atônito com o que viu.

Rukia estava sentada em sua cama, as pernas cruzadas, e com o sorriso mais lindo que ele já vira. Usava uma camisola de alcinhas rosa bebê, de tecido fino e levemente transparente, que descia suavemente pelo seu corpo, parando na metade do caminho entre o joelho e as coxas. Seus cabelos, geralmente tão lisos, estavam um pouco bagunçados, como se a morena tivesse acabado de se levantar. Resumindo, para Ichigo, ela era uma visão de tirar o fôlego. Viu o rostinho bonito ruborizar, muito provavelmente pelo fato de o ruivo usar somente uma toalha.

- Yo! – ela cumprimentou timidamente, ainda sorrindo.

- Ru... Rukia! O que faz aqui? – perguntou, ainda aturdido – Meu pai sabia? – perguntou, subitamente se lembrando do que Isshin lhe dissera no corredor, há poucos minutos.

O rosto de Rukia assumiu uma expressão confusa.

- Iie... Bem, faz pouco mais de uma hora que cheguei, mas não quis descer para a festa, tomei um banho bem rapidinho, troquei de roupa e quis te esperar aqui... Acabei dormindo e acordei com você e seu pai conversando no corredor... Só se ele sentiu a minha reatsu... – disse Rukia, com um dedo no queixo, pensativa. Em seguida, voltou a sorrir e se levantou – Omedetou, Ichig...

Rukia não pode terminar o cumprimento, pois Ichigo percorrera a pequena distancia que os separava e tomou os lábios da morena para si. Beijou-a demoradamente, envolvendo a cintura delicada com o seu braço, uma das mãos tocando gentilmente a face da morena com a palma, enquanto os dedos remexiam os cabelos negros.

Rukia sentia-se perdida nas caricias que os lábios de Ichigo faziam nos seus. Segurou o rosto de Ichigo com as duas mãos e, quando o ruivo aprofundou o beijo, desceu as mãos pela face do rapaz numa suave caricia, parando quando as mãos atingiram o peitoral desnudo do mesmo. Ichigo finalizou o beijo, afastando-se apenas o suficiente para olhá-la nos olhos, ainda segurando-a pela cintura e ainda acariciando seus cabelos.

- Pensei que não conseguiria vir hoje... – disse num tom pouco mais alto que um sussurro, enquanto os lábios masculinos roçavam levemente os lábios da pequena.

- Bem, o dia foi atarefado... Mas assim que terminei o expediente, jantei com Nii-sama e saí escondida para vir dormir com você... Como eu poderia deixar de te ver no dia do seu aniversario, meu amor? – ela disse no mesmo tom dele, com um sorriso.

As palavras dela colocaram um sorriso bobo em sua face. Nunca cansava de ouvi-la chamá-lo de "meu amor". O sorriso bobo adquiriu um tom malicioso, quando colou o corpo dela ao seu e, sedutoramente, perguntou:

- Só dormir? – roçou o nariz no dela, depois a beijou suavemente.

- Depende... você quer só dormir? – o sorriso da morena igualava o do ruivo em malicia – sabe... esta camisola é o seu presente de aniversário... a Matsumoto me ajudou a escolher...

Ichigo afastou-se por um momento da morena, fazendo-a dar uma voltinha, desejando contemplá-la. Bendita Matsumoto, pensou. Então aquela camisola era coisa dela? Por um momento, agradeceu a Kami-sama o fato de Matsumoto ser uma pervertida. Rukia estava linda, sexy, desejável... Estava mais que perfeita naquela camisola. Terminou de rodá-la e, com um puxão forte, trouxe-a novamente para seus braços, beijando-a com luxuria, sendo imediatamente correspondido.

Enquanto a beijava, Ichigo conduziu Rukia lentamente até a sua cama, deitando-a suavemente na mesma. Rukia, que nesse momento enlaçava o pescoço de Ichigo com os braços, desceu as mãos pelo peitoral do rapaz, indo até o abdômen definido, tocando então o nó da toalha que o ruivo ainda trazia presa a cintura. Sentindo as mãos da pequena ali, Ichigo arfou, parando o beijo por um momento para fita-la nos olhos. Rukia sustentou o olhar de Ichigo, e, com calma deliberada, desatou o nó da toalha, jogando-a em seguida para o lado, deixando o rapaz completamente nu. Ainda mantendo os olhos magnetizados, Ichigo aproximou lentamente seus lábios dos de Rukia, parando quando os mesmos quase se tocaram, deixando a morena extremamente ansiosa. Sem poder esperar, Rukia eliminou a quase inexistente distancia que a separava de Ichigo, tomando os lábios dele num beijo repleto de desejo, enquanto as mãos acariciavam a extensão do corpo másculo.

Ichigo ajoelhou-se na cama, trazendo Rukia consigo, fazendo-a enroscar as pernas ao redor de seu quadril. Rukia não conteve um gemido quando suas intimidades se tocaram. Ichigo, tornando a beijá-la, tocou ambas as coxas de Rukia, subindo as mãos lentamente pelo corpo da morena, fazendo uma caricia que lhe arrepiava o corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe tirava a pequena camisola.

Após despi-la, Ichigo deitou-a novamente na cama, com suavidade. Nenhum movimento era apressado. Rukia insinuara que era o seu presente de aniversário, e Ichigo pretendia aproveitar ao máximo cada toque, cada beijo, gravando na memória cada sensação que amar a mulher de sua vida lhe proporcionava. Tomou os lábios rosados nos seus mais uma vez, depois desceu suavemente os beijos pelo corpo da morena, dando especial tratamento aos seios bem feitos que tanto o atraiam.

Rukia sentia-se incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse segurar a cabeça de Ichigo contra seu próprio corpo, afagando os cabelos rebeldes enquanto o ruivo sugava gentilmente o mamilo rosado, ao mesmo tempo em que afagava o outro seio da pequena. Rukia suspirou, um misto de suspiro com gemido, o que fez com que Ichigo abandonasse os pequenos seios e novamente tomasse os lábios dela para si. Giraram na cama, com Rukia ficando por cima do ruivo. Sentou-se no colo dele, sentindo o tamanho da excitação dele e sentindo a sua própria crescer. Espalhou suaves beijos pelo peitoral trabalhado, depois subindo os lábios lentamente pelo pescoço do ruivo, fazendo com que o mesmo estremecesse. Traçou seu caminho até a orelha do mesmo, mordicando o lóbulo, em seguida sussurrando:

- Eu te amo. Quero ser sua hoje e para sempre.

Com um sorriso, Rukia afastou-se da orelha do ruivo, depositando um beijo leve nos lábios do mesmo. Sentia-se mais do que pronta para recebê-lo e já sentia que não podia aguardar mais para se tornarem um só novamente. Deslizou o corpo sobre o do ruivo, encaixando sua intimidade na dele, que a olhava com os olhos castanhos brilhantes, embebidos em paixão. Mais que paixão. Olhos que continham a doçura do mel, Ichigo a olhava com o mais puro e devotado amor.

- Eu também te amo, Rukia. Sempre te amei. E sempre te amarei.

E foi ao som destas palavras que Rukia promoveu o enlace final entre ambos. Desceu suavemente, sentindo o membro dele penetrá-la, um gemido mal contido escapando dos lábios de ambos. Após tê-lo totalmente dentro de si, Rukia começou a movimentar-se lentamente, torturando deliciosamente o ruivo, cuja sanidade perdera a luta travada contra o desejo. Ele a queria cada vez mais. Queria tomá-la para si, possuí-la com a maior intensidade possível. Segurando o pequeno corpo pela cintura, passou a ajudá-la com os movimentos, aumentando cada vez mais a intensidade e a velocidade das investidas. Quase enlouquecia ao admirá-la assim, mexendo-se sobre ele, as mãos apoiada em seu abdômen, arranhando-o levemente, os cabelos bagunçados, a cabeça jogada para trás cada vez que o sentia investir mais forte. Sentiu que ela perdia as forças, certamente devido à proximidade do clímax. Sem sair de dentro dela, virou-os na cama, deitando-se sobre a pequena. Tomou os lábios dela nos seus novamente, enquanto aumentava ainda o ritmo de seus movimentos. Como ela era incrível e deliciosa. Sentia a intimidade dela apertando o seu membro, e tinha vontade de investir com cada vez mais força e velocidade. Sempre que a amava, Ichigo pensava em como conseguia viver antes de tê-la em seus braços. Jamais encontrava a reposta para esta pergunta.

Rukia sentia que o ápice se aproximava, tanto para ela como para ele. Como era delicioso senti-lo dentro de si! Ichigo era maravilhoso. Enlouquecida diante do desejo e do ardor com que o ruivo a amava, Rukia enlaçou o corpo de Ichigo com as pernas, sentindo assim o rapaz penetrá-la mais profundamente. Após um movimento particularmente mais forte, Rukia sentiu-se atingindo o seu limite, enquanto cravava as unhas nos ombros largos e deliciosamente fortes que ele possuía, um profundo gemido abandonando sua garganta.

Ichigo sentiu a intimidade dela apertando o seu membro de maneira mais intensa e, ajoelhando-se, trouxe Rukia consigo, a posição permitindo que a penetrasse mais profundamente. Sentiu que se aproximava também do clímax, e unindo seus lábios ao de sua amada, Ichigo derramou-se dentro dela.

Tremendo, e ainda dentro dela, Ichigo afastou seus lábios para olhar os olhos da pequena, afogando-se novamente no azul profundo que só o olhar dela possuía. Beijou-a novamente, enquanto a deitava na cama, finalmente saindo de dentro dela, puxando-a para os seus braços. Agora sim, estava satisfeito. Não poderia haver presente melhor, ou melhor maneira de comemorar o seu aniversário, do que amando a sua pequena.

- Ichigo.. – a pequena chamou, sonolenta.

- Sim... – ele disse, beijando os cabelos negros, em seguida tentando puxá-la para mais perto, e soltando um muxoxo de reclamação quando ela se afastou dele. Mas foi só para pegar um pequeno embrulho que estava sob a cama. Virou-se para o rapaz, entregou o embrulho e disse, com um sorriso.

- Seu presente...

Ele pegou o embrulho e abriu, com um sorriso. Arqueou uma sobrancelha quando viu do que se tratava.

- Death Note? Sério? – disse, vendo os doze volumes do mangá.

- É uma história muito interessante... – disse – lhe dará uma outra perspectiva do mundo... – lançou-lhe um sorrisinho travesso – Isso, se você acreditar em Shinigamis...

Ichigo riu com gosto diante da ironia da baixinha e trouxe-a para mais perto.

- Eu te amo, shinigami.

- Eu também te amo... – disse, aconchegando-se nos braços do ruivo – Omedetou, Ichigo... – disse, beijando-o demoradamente.

Terminando o beijo, envolvida no abraço que o ruivo lhe dava, Rukia adormeceu. Ichigo ainda ficou acordado algum tempo, um sorriso brincando em seu rosto enquanto admirava a serena face adormecida de sua baixinha. Seu aniversario havia sido perfeito. Sempre seria perfeito, desde que ela estivesse ao seu lado. Com este pensamento, e ainda sorrindo, abraçou sua baixinha com mais força, e finalmente adormeceu.


End file.
